gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The story of Johnny Goldtimbers And pears...
There once was an old man his name was Johnny. In his early years he broke his back. When he got in a fight with young pearson wright. He couldnt walk that fast anymore, all the men were suprised he even got back on his feet. Pears laughed at him and he was sad, and mad. His Uncle was the king of british his Uncle died in war in "1712". As his father was next in line. That year his father died! in the war spain was attacking hard. It got passed down to him he wanted to revenge his father's death. He had Nightmares, of his dad getting shot, of his dad getting hung, he couldnt sleep. All the pressure was on him he had the throne of british, and he was worried because spain was attacking hard he didnt know if he was gonna be next in the chain. But, he told himself he would take it to another level he had a plan. That year pearson meet him again he had a family his son died in combat. At that moment Johnny's plan was to invade the outer part of spain through portugal and out. He allied with portugal, and his army grew. When he entered spain., spain was suprised they werent expecting this, in combat pearson's father died as his father was king of spain he never bragged. And it was that day Leon Wright died "1719". Pearson wright had the throne of spain of Johnny, and pearson werent good friends. Bceause, of the inciddent of when pearson got in a fight with johnny johnny got made front of alot. After that pearson attacked british ir was a crucial war. But, in the end pearson won. As that Johnny went mad. Thats when it was the creation of the par a docks. Johnny felt like he had no chance. But, he still fought it was an easy war for pears but british still stood. Thats when Captain leon came. With pearsons beloved wife Elizabeth O'malley. They had him he grew up in fact he was 18. Leon was very mad at his father he decided to be a privateer for spain. He became captain leon. He lived his life and ran into Johnny. Leon always had issues with his dad. Johnny decided to recruit him. It was a choice he'd never regret. Thats when Captain leon Found the east india trading company. Johnny was very proud of him. His army was outraging he told johnny he had a name. It was "Co.Empire". It grew fast and good at the rate it was going johnny would never stand down to the par a docks. Johnny was power hungry he told leon that the "EITC" Is mine now here are ur clothes u may leave now. Leon raged he got angry. Then everybody hated him nobody would exept him he cried. As johnny ruled the EITC now he had outrageous power. Pearson was worried he ended par a docks and came into the make of Delta republic. And Johnny was angry he didnt know what to do but just play the game he ended Co.Empire and faked that he lost to a guild called INFERNO. Co. Black Guard came. Samuel Redbeard came along an assassin for johnny. He was power hungry he decided to say he owned Co. Black Guard It went into council and he got voted. Leon left and was hoping in doing something. Samuel had power people werent expecting him to be so amazing as he was. But, then u never want to much power. People starting hating him. For his actions he was letting spain get away with so much. Delta Republic was set to do many things. Cadet was some of Pearson's first members. And his biggest. Then Johnny sent a letter to pearson saying this. Dear, Pearson wright I am sorry but i have ur son and he will not be let go tell i see samuel rebeard gone, delta republic gone, and in according to that i will have to end Co. Black Guard. And if i do not see these things happening i will send leon to hang and trust me nobody will stop he has many haters for what he did after i took the EITC. If i do not hear back from You It will be a hang if i hear the replies back saying u will i will let him go and u can re cover him to spain and have that little worm. And my back is not doing well and im already growing grey hair because, now i fell like an old man ty im only thirty eight. And also I will be coming back and i will end u like i always do i hope u put up a fight. Dear,Johnny Goldtimbers I am sorry to hear that ur ending ur guild and i was already having thoughts of ending it casa di royale will do. And ty for letting me know where leon is hes 25 now hes a man it makes me fell old. And i will tell you i will do much more in spain with leon then u will he will create all my guilds ha i can use that worm good i have some love i think. I will do ur commands but i will also be back and i cant wait to put up a war i have some privateers in the category that are ready to join good luck on the war. As those letters were sent out johnny made British Black Guard. And pears made Casa Di Royale, he put it under his wife for personal reasons. And recently leon joined forces with his father again. And leon returned and was happy :). And Johnny maxed his Empire,with many people he could trust. Things were going good to this day THE STORY WILL BE CONTINUED AS THE GAME CONTINUES!!!!!!! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:EITC Category:Spain Category:British Empire